


Survive

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Jungwoo, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Yukhei and Jungwoo are pregnant in a zombie apocalypse





	Survive

Going through a zombie apocalypse had not been something Jungwoo had ever planned on living through, neither had Jungwoo planned on being pregnant during a zombie apocalypse, but here he was. 

Jungwoo could hear the snarling of the walking undead outside of the camp he and Yukhei had made in an abandoned house close to an area that was blocked off where zombies couldn't get in. It was a sanctuary, a safe place for survivors to live and work together to keep the undead out. Jungwoo and Yukhei were so close, but a run in with an idiot in the neighborhood led to gunshots fired at the pair and plenty of noise to attract more zombies into the area. Jungwoo and Yukhei were forced to find shelter to hide from the reanimated corpses that were trying to eat them, trying to find their next meal. 

Jungwoo was thankful that it wasn't too hot nor too cold during the season. It wouldn't have bothered Jungwoo before, but pregnancy had thrown his world off its axis. He overheated easily and he got cold easily, just depended on the day and what the outside felt like. The outside temperature only mattered whenever he and Yukhei were out on runs or finding better shelter. For now, they were stuck inside. 

Rations were running low. They had been on a run looking for food when they ran into that other survivor. With his gunshots and attempted murder towards Jungwoo and Yukhei, they hadn't had the chance to go out and get anything more for their stash. It would maybe take a day or two before the horde would leave and thus leaving it safe for the pair to travel again, further towards the established sanctuary and living space. They needed to get there before Jungwoo was due to give birth to their little girl. 

Jungwoo hissed as he felt a foot wedge itself into his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Their daughter was a nasty fighter. Yukhei had jokingly called her Lil' Ass Kicker, promising how strong she was going to be and the amazing things she was going to do for this dying world. Although, Jungwoo wished she could give him a break with all of her kicking. She was already kicking his ass and she wasn't even born yet. 

Yukhei looked over his shoulder at Jungwoo, away from the gun he was cleaning in his hands, "You alright?" 

Jungwoo nodded but stayed still, hand feeling along his round belly as he tried to calm the baby inside, "Hwayoung is awake and she's not too happy," the expectant mother set his gun aside and tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in as he helped his husband clean their weapons, "She's also pissed that I've been sitting upright for so long."

"Lay down then, you don't need to help," Yukhei assured, leaning over to take the collection of guns he had handed Jungwoo to help clean, only after the older had begged him to let him help, "I just need you to rest and try to get some sleep. We'll be here all night, might as well."

"But your fingers are worked raw and you're showing flu-like symptoms. You won't last much longer," Jungwoo knew. When Yukhei was sick he was nearly immobile. His immune system wasn't the best. He didn't get sick often but when he did get sick, it was bad. They couldn't afford a very tired and a very sick Yukhei in a world like this, especially when Jungwoo and their unborn baby needed him, "And that means I would have to make a run by myself to get the proper medication to help you to treat that."

That seemed to get to Yukhei because then he set his guns aside and slipped his shirt off. It was near worthless with all the holes and lack of coverage. It was a good thing that the house they were staying in had closets with clothes still inside them. They hadn't rummaged through the contents much with the lingering fear of finding other zombies and the fear of the dead outside getting in. Their camp wasn't entirely secure just yet but they were still working on that even when they were leaving soon. Security was the most important thing. The constant reminder of the death around them walked around the vicinity and their snarls and growls sounded, the occasional scratching of broken nails and both accidental and purposeful bumps into the walls of the house echoed. They both needed to move and stay where they were at the same time. 

Yukhei laid himself down next to the lamplight and eyed Jungwoo as the older grabbed the hilt of the gun and started to wipe down the gun and the silencer attached on the nuzzle, gears and the outside covered in blood that had gathered from the zombies they had shot. Silencers were a blessing in a world where noise attracted death. Yukhei didn't move, already sick enough to feel exhausted and sick to his stomach. He would need to quarantine himself from Jungwoo but that was difficult when they were constantly on the move. 

As Jungwoo continued his work on his weapon, their daughter started to move again. Hwayoung's swift feet kicked the walls of his womb as she stretched her limbs and distracted her mother from his work. Jungwoo was about to quit and ready himself for the first watch shift when Yukhei's hand traveled across his thigh to rest on his husband's swollen abdomen, feeling the movements and enjoying the flicker of hope she provided for both of them. Yukhei rarely smiled anymore, but he managed to crack one for his daughter. 

She calmed down, feet no longer harshly kicking but instead soft flutters, still strong enough for Yukhei to continue feeling, "Hwayoung is glad that her daddy is alive to keep her safe," Jungwoo cooed, "And so am I. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you and I really appreciate that. Even though times are very tough, I don't want to forget my duties as your husband. Thank you so much, Xuxi," his tangent tapered off, not wanting to really talk about how touch life seemed to be and how much had changed. It was Hell now and the bright side was long gone, but Jungwoo still wanted to make the best of it. Their daughter would be coming into this world in two months and they had to make the best of it for her. 

Yukhei kept his smile, a small cough ripping past his lips. He coughed into his hand and once done he spoke, "It's only my purpose in life. Keeping you and Hwayoung safe and alive. I need you both to live, even if I don't make it. You need to lead the living and show them that things can be okay and that we can live not in fear. We have the biggest hope and that can get them far. It's gotten us this far, hasn't it?"

Jungwoo's hand joined Yukhei's on his baby bump, feeling how Hwayoung had grown over the past seven months. He had known he was pregnant before the zombie outbreak happened, but he was only newly pregnant, a few weeks before chaos struck. All Hwayoung would know was what the world has resolved to now. She would need to survive along with them and learn how to live. It was scary, but Jungwoo and Yukhei were going to try their hardest. They had a little girl to raise and love in a world of death and hate. 

"It has. We can do it together and make it work. You just have to get through this flu and we can move again. Find the best place for our baby so we can live. Just rest and don't worry, I promise I have everything under control," Jungwoo promised with a smile. His own smile was gorgeous imperfect, but completely perfect teeth shining past his lips. It was the type of smile that showed up when he saw his favorite Snoopy cartoon, when he sees the first snowflakes of winter, when he sees his favorite food, when he sees Yukhei. Oh, when he sees Yukhei, all he feels is love and adoration for the younger, "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Yukhei couldn't argue as the effects of exhaustion took over and let him close his eyes, drifting off to a better place that wasn't surrounded with all this Hell, but instead a safe place for Hwayoung and Jungwoo. Hwayoung's light movements continued under his limp hand and it was enough to remind him that he was okay for now. His dreams were sweet, filled with giggles and pigtails tied up in pink. His daughter was going to need him, just as much as Jungwoo was going to need him. Yukhei was in love, and he needed to survive for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another LuWoo????? lmao I'll add another couple soon


End file.
